


Todo El Que Cae Se Levanta

by chuis6



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Jiāng Chéng - Freeform, Lan XiChen - Freeform, M/M, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuis6/pseuds/chuis6
Summary: Jiang Cheng (19) es el líder de la secta yunmeng jiang y es un omega pero lo esconde por un asunto muy intimo que solo su familia sabeLan Xichen(25)  es un alfa  es líder de la secta Lan y es muy conocido junto a su hermano por su extraordinaria belleza y fuerza
Kudos: 1





	1. aclaraciones

Bueno aquí voy a aclarar cosas

esta historia originalmente la escribí en Wattpad ahora la voy a publicar aquí a ver como me va

1- voy a tener seguramente muchas faltas de ortografía que ni se si corregiré o no

2- es omegaverse

3- si no sabes que es el omega verse guglea soy demasiado floja como para explicarlo

4- los alfas y los omegas van a tener un animal interior

Los alfas en la mayoría de las veces su animal interior es un lobo raramente es un tigre y es demasiado raro que aparezca un tigre blanco

-en este caso Lan Xichen como alfa su animal interior en este caso es un tigre blanco

-Y el de Lan Wanji siendo alfa su animal interior seria un tigre blanco de igual manera

Entre los omegas el animal interior mas común es una oveja el animal interior raro son los conejos (los conejos pueden tener de color desde el blanco nieve hasta el negro azabache) y el animal interior mas raro es el gato negro

-En este caso jiang Cheng es un omega y su animal interior es un gato negro

-y en el caso de Wei Wuxian su animal interior es un conejo negro (por que de blanco no tiene mucho que digamos )

5-en mi omega verse los betas si tienen olor solo que es perceptible solo entre betas y también pueden oler las fermonas de los otros géneros

6-los omegas generalmente su primer celo les llega entre los 9 y los 16 años a mas tardar su celo es de 6 días cada 2 meses si es que no ocupan supresor

En el caso de los alfas los alfas se presentan entre los 5 y 12 años de edad tienen 6 días de celo e igual que los omegas lo tienen cada 2 meses

7-Si existen los destinados y cuando se reúnen inconsciente mente tanto el alfa como el omega después de entre 1 y 3 horas y medie entran en celo y si se marcan entre si su celo se junta y van a empezar a tener su celo el mismo día y va a durar lo mismo en los dos

8- se pueden transformar en la forma de su animal interior si la persona domina bien la transformación puede sacar solo sus orejas o solo su cola (me entienden no) aparte de transformarse completamente en su animal interior obviamente

9- en este mundo la secta Wen no es mala y guayaba tampoco es mala porque creo que todos necesitan amor y si la secta wen no es mala Wen Ning junto Wen Qing van a estar vivos :3

10-saben que si buscan si Wikipedia es confiable en Google te va a aparecer que Wikipedia dice que Wikipedia no es confiable :v

11-en esta historia jiang Cheng no ha perdido su núcleo lo que si madam Yu y Fengmian están muertos(pero mas adelante)

12- pareja central : Xicheng  
💙💜

13-parejas secundarias:

-Jiang Yanli x Jin Zixuan  
💜💛

-Wei Wuxian x Lan Zhan

❤💙

-Wen Ruohan x Lan Qiren

:v

Bye


	2. cap 1 "pasado madame Yu"

Jiang Cheng tiene 19 omega

Lan Xichen tiene 25 alfa

Lan Zhan tiene 24 alfa

Wei Wuxian tiene 24 omega

Jiang Yanli tiene 28 omega

Jin Zixuan tiene 29 alfa

Hace 10 años atrás en el muelle de loto ~

Un pequeño Jiang Cheng de 9 años junto a un Wei Wuxian de 14 años junto a su hermana Yanli de 18 años recogían lotos en el muelle cuando llego madam Yu con Jiang Fengmian

Yanli les dijo a los niños que siguieran jugando que ella vería que queria madam Yu

Madam Yu: tienen que volver pronto que va a ser hora de cenar -dijo con cansancio-

Jiang Fengmian-mi señora no se esfuerce por favor esta enferma-decía con un deje de tristeza y preocupación-

Yanli: mama por favor siéntate estas muy enferma-dijo ayudándola a acercarse a una banca que había ahí

\- después de ayudarla a sentarse en la banca miraron a los dos niños estaban peleando se dieron cuenta de que jiang Cheng había votado al agua a Wei Wuxian y que venia llorando en dirección a ellos

\----------------------------

-Yanli le dijo a a-ying y a a-Cheng que siguieran sacando lotos ella vería que queria su madre -

-Yanli se alejo y empezó a hablar con su mama jiang Cheng intentaba ir para escuchar que decían pero extrañamente Wei ying no lo dejo ir en esa dirección y en ese momento jiang Cheng se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba aunque el fuera pequeño pudo notar que algo pasaba boto a Wei ying al hacia el agua y salió corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba su shijie su mamá y su padre mientras salían unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus pequeños ojos -

-Vio que su shijie su padre y su madre lo miraban exaltados y muy preocupados-

-Jiang Cheng entre lagrimas llego donde estaban sus padres y su shijie todos agacharon excepto madam Yu porque jiang Cheng al llegar se había tirado a los brazos de su madre a llorar -

Después de que su madre lo calmara con un poco de sus fermonas -que según jiang Cheng olían a flores de loto silvestres-

-Jiang Cheng después de calmarse les pregunto a todos los que estaban ahí diciendo-que pasa?? Dijo con los ojos aun con lagrimas por que mama no huele igual que antes?? por que todos se preocupan mas que antes por ella ?? Que me están ocultando exigió jiang Cheng entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerza-

Nadie dijo nada y después de unos momentos madam Yu dijo - jiang Cheng tiene que saber - dijo firme -

Yanli, Wei Wuxian y jiang Fengmian iban a protestar pero después de ver sus ojos se quedaron callados

Madam Yu dijo de nuevo- Jiang Cheng prométeme que no importa que pase serás fuerte y te vas a apoyar en nosotros - dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Jiang Cheng dijo con su vocecita firme - lo prometo dijo dándole un abrazo a su madre -

Madam Yu dijo - jiang Cheng pronto me voy a volver una estrella - dijo triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos -cuando me valla al cielo tienes que ser fuerte y nunca olvides que como me voy a volver una estrella te voy a cuidar siempre desde arriba y cada vez que te sientas solo en la noche vas a mirar el cielo y te voy a estar viendo no olvides....ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI-termino de decir madame Yu mientras abrazaba a su hijo fuertemente después de eso Wei Wuxian se unió al abrazo junto a Yanli y a jiang Fengmian y se pusieron a llorar todos juntos - :"[

A la noche decidieron que iban a dormir todos juntos en la cama matrimonial de madame Yu y jiang Fengmian y así lo hicieron por 2 meses hasta que un día jiang Cheng estaba durmiendo con madame Yu y Wei Wuxian (la siesta de la tarde de madame Yu para que descansara) y se despertó antes que ellos dos y se dio cuenta de algo su madre no respiraba la empezó a llamar pero no respondía en la desesperación empezó a gritar para despertar a su mama pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar a Wei Wuxian y este empezó llorar y gritar por ayuda madam Yu ya no...respiraba

-después de que los disipulos escucharan los gritos y los llantos de la habitación de madame Yu entraron a la habitación quedando soqueados por la escena rápidamente un disipulo de mayor rango que todos los demás empezó a dar ordenes , dos disipulos alejaron a Wei Wuxian y a jiang Cheng del cuerpo de madam Yu otros dos fueron por el líder y otros por el medico todo eso paso en unos cuantos segundos-

El líder llego lo mas rápido que pudo al lugar después de recibir el mensaje de sus dicipulos cuando llego toco la puerta y salió un doctor con la cara mirando hacia el suelo-lo único que podía significar era que...había muerto...-el medico le toco el hombro e jiang Fengmian- intente ayudarla pero ella ya había muerto mire el lado bueno por favor, el lado bueno es que no sufrió ya que fue mientras dormía por lo menos puede tener la conciencia tranquila en ese punto murió sin dolor después de esas palabras el doctor se fue del cuarto para dejar solo a su lider...

Según jiang Cheng su padre estuvo horas dentro de la habitación , ni a el ni a su hermano los dejaron pasar solo a su shijie y a su padre

En la noche jiang Cheng junto a Wei ying abrazaban a su hermana Yanli estaban esperando ver la estrella de su madre se preguntaban si esta seria morada a ella le encantaba el morado decían tristes los tres mientras su padre los estaba viendo a lo lejos

Poco después fue el crematorio de su madre ahora ella esta en dos partes según decía su hermano su alma en su estrella y su cuerpo en la urna dentro de el salón ancestral donde ponían a todos los lideres y esposas y hijos que morían

Jiang Cheng en ese momento tenia 9 años

Desde que madama Yu murió el había empezado a ser mas gruñón y frio y distante hacia cualquiera que no fuera su padre su hermano o su hermana


	3. cap 2 (pasado primer celo..)

Capitulo dos...pasado... primer celo y trauma de por vida

Bueno para el que no quiera leer -estoy advirtiendo -el capitulo se va a tratar de como violan a jiang Cheng :D puta que buena autora soy :"]

A pasado 1 año desde la muerte de la honorable madame Yu

Jiang Cheng ahora tiene 10 años y aun no a tenido su primer celo .

Wei Wuxian junto con Yanli creen y saben que su hermano menor es un omega ya que de ves en cuando suelta fermonas inconscientemente y**es un poco mas pequeño que un niño normal de su edad**.

solo que aun no a tenido su primer celo pero ellos saben que le va a llegar pronto por lo que tratan de estar siempre con jiang Cheng para cuando le llegue su primer celo no le pase nada

En una tarde jiang Cheng estaba jugando en algún lugar dentro de la secta no estaba con sus hermanos o con sirvientes ya que se había escapado para jugar y lo andaban buscando

De pronto jiang Cheng empieza a sentir un calor en su estomago su respiración se empezó a entre cortar después le vino un calor en todo su cuerpo aun siendo un niño empezó a caminar dificultosamente para llegar donde sus hermanos pero sus piernas le fallaban y le empezaba a escurrir un liquido proveniente de su trasero el no entendía que pasaba y empezó a llorar del miedo

hasta que se encontró con un disipulo que le dijo que lo iba a ayudar per el disipulo lo encerró en una habitación junto con el y jiang Cheng le pregunto - no me vas a -ahg -llevar con mis h-hermanos?? dijo un jiang Cheng inocente sin saber aun que lo que tenia era su primer celo

El dicipulo lo miraba lujuriosamente y se desvistió y al escuchar lo que dijo aquel pequeño omega se acerco y le tomo el mentón - enserio creías que te iba a llevar con tus hermanos ni si quiera se quienes son -dijo sarcásticamente mientras reía -

De pronto el le empezó a sacar las ropas a jiang Cheng -

jiang Cheng al darse cuenta de que le sacaban sus ropas empezó a protestar y pegarle a ese discípulo que era mucho mayor y como el era menor por lo tanto no tenia mucha fuerza era débil empezó a llorar mientras ese disipulo le tocaba su delicada piel blanca el empezaba a gritar - NO- SUELTAME ANHG SU-SUELTAME POR FAVOR -le suplicaba mientras lloraba le puso la mano en su boca para que lamiera sus dedos pero jiang Cheng los mordió mientras intentaba pegarle para salir de ahí pero no funciono lo único que recibió fue una cachetada de parte de aquel hombre que le empezó a tocar su aun pequeño pero duro miembro de jiang Cheng gemía mientras el hombre lo tocaba gritaba por ayuda pero nadie venia a ayudarlo jiang Cheng gritaba - NO POR FAVOR NO DETENGASE -aun llorando el hombre mientras tocaba su miembro empezó a llevar su otra mano a su trasero puso un dedo en su agujero lo comenzó a mover puso otro dedo así hasta llegar a cuatro jiang Cheng a ese punto ya había perdido casi toda su conciencia lo único que decía era no no no por favor no

el hombre saco sus dedos y dejo su pequeño miembro el pensó que porfión se había acabado ese infierno hasta que noto que el otro se sacaba sus pantalones y se acerco de nuevo a un jiang Cheng atemorizado y sin fuerzas puso una cosa dura en su trasero específicamente en su dilatada entrada de la donde seguía saliendo aquel liquido viscoso que había sentido anteriormente

el hombre toco el liquido viscoso y dijo -joder si que me encontré un omega mojado- decía con un tono de sarcasmo de pronto jiang Cheng sintió una estocada dentro de el pero le dolía le dolía mucho - sácalo no no~ para duele -decía el niño mientras era violado por aquel disipulo alfa las dolorosas estocadas iban y venían hasta que se desmallo lo ultimo que vio fueron las puertas de aquella terrible y oscura habitación abrirse .

\--------------------------------

Yanli estaba con su a-Xian conversando hasta que le dio un mal presentimiento y miro a su hermano

se dieron cuenta de que había dicipulos buscando a su a-Cheng y se preocuparon y empezaron a buscarlo ellos también cuando se acercaron a un área abandonada de la secta sintieron su olor se miraron nuevamente y se fueron corriendo a donde se originaba aquel aroma ,a jiang Cheng le había dado por fin su primer celo cuando abrieron la puerta de aquel lugar donde supuestamente esta jiang Cheng vieron que su hermano estaba inconsciente mientras un hombre lo intentaba morder en su cuello mientras le daba estocadas aun al cuerpo inconsciente Wei Wuxian al ver aquella escena saco a subían mientras que su hermana saco su látigo espiritual llamado Li y fueron donde aquel alfa y lo separaron de jiang Cheng para que no lo mordiera Yanli le dio dos latigazos increíblemente fuertes a aquel alfa que se atrevió a tocar a su a-Cheng Yanli recogió a su hermano y salió corriendo del lugar a la sala de curaciones privada que tenían ellos

Por otra parte Wei Wuxian casi mata a ese asqueroso alfa que toco a su hermano pero no lo mato dado que su padre y su hermana también debían cobrar cuentas con el no podía quedarse toda la diversión no???

\----------------------------------------------------

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo pero a la vez que no les haya gustado el cap. 

Adiós ♡♡


	4. cap 3 "pasado...promesa.."

capitulo tres pasado ....promesa...

ya han pasado 5 años de su primer celo y ahora jiang Cheng tiene 15 años 

-EN JUMENG JIANG -

jiang Cheng : WEI WUXIAN DESPIERTA -dijo gritando en el oído de su hermano 

mi linda shimei me quieres matar tan temprano en la mañana dijo Wei ying poniendo una mano en su pecho sobre actuando la situación (como la drama Queen que es :D )

deja de decirme shimei o te rompo tus malditas piernas bastardo expreso enojado jiang Cheng juntando las cejas con una expresión de furia 

Wei Wuxian: ya ya mi linda shimei no quiero morir antes de ver como mueres virgen solo y amargado dijo antes de salir corriendo 

WEI WUXIAN VUELE AQUI QUE TE ROMPO LAS PIERNAS-grito jiang Cheng 

después de todo ese drama jiang Cheng se fue a bañar y a cambiar sus túnicas por unas limpias después fue donde su hermano 

después de encontrarlo coqueteando con uno de los dicipulos de la secta y pegarle Wei Wuxian dijo que tenían que ir donde su padre que les iba a decir algo importante al parecer por la expresión de su hermano ya que el solo se a puesto serio en tres ocasiones hasta el día de hoy cuando su hermana se caso , cuando murió madame Yu y cuando lo.....de repente su cuerpo tembló y Wei Wuxian lo noto y le pregunto si estaba bien y el respondió- que era mas que obvio que estaba bien -

-después de llegar al auditorio donde estaba su padre -

padre para que solicitaste vernos ??-pregunto desconcertado jiang Cheng 

jiang Fengmian : solicite verlos a los dos por que les tengo que decir que se van a ir por un año a la secta Lan a estudiar todos los lideres pasan por la secta Lan - termino de decir 

y cuando vamos a partir a la secta Lan?-pregunto jiang Cheng 

van a partir mañana -respondió con tranquilidad jiang Fengmian 

\- sin mas que decir jiang Cheng te puedes retirar tengo que discutir algo importante con tu hermano 

jiang Cheng: de acuerdo padre me voy retirando dijo mientras salía de la habitación

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

jiang Fengmian: a-Xian como esta durmiendo a-Cheng en las noches 

****Wei Wuxian: esta mejor que hace diez años pero sigue teniendo las pesadillas de vez cuando lo.....generalmente despierta a mitad de la noche llorando y nos ponemos a ver el cielo a ver si esta mama ahí arriba - dijo triste *****

jiang Fengmian: cuando vallan a Gusu Lan cuídalo por favor y que ningún alfa se acerque a el si el no lo quiere cerca y cuídalo también en las temporadas de celo por nada del mundo lo dejes solo combatiendo con ese trauma de acuerdo a-Xian 

de acuerdo padre-respondió con seguridad Wei ying 

jiang Fengmian : le voy a pedir al medico que les de inhibidores nuevos que puedan esconder su aroma y supriman su celo van a llegar los inhibidores a sus manos cuando sea su segundo día en Gusu a mas tardar 

Wei ying: de acuerdo los voy a estar esperando con jiang Cheng por mientras vamos a usar los viejos en el primer día de Gusu

\--------------------------------------------------------

Wei Wuxian después de salir del salón fue al campo de entrenamiento de la secta porque de seguro que su hermano ya estaría entrenando para ser mas fuerte 

después de llegar al campo de entrenamiento se puso a entrenar con su hermano mientras le decía lo que le había dicho su padre sobre los inhibidores nuevos que ocuparían 

entrenaron toda la tarde hasta que fue de noche 

jiang Cheng: oye idiota hay que guardar las cosas que vamos a llevar mañana a la secta Lan 

Wei Ying : lo se shimei también las estoy ordenando

jiang Cheng: cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así no soy tu hermana soy tu hermano idiota - decía enojado mientras le grataba en la cara mas insultos 

jiang Cheng después de ordenar se quito sus túnicas exteriores quedando solo en la interior y se fue a dormir después de que Wei ying terminara de empacar hiso lo mismo que jiang Cheng y se pusieron uno al lado del otro para dormir ya estaban todas las velas apagadas en la habitación no había ni un solo ruido cuando Wei Wuxian escucho sollozos de parte de jiang Cheng quien lo abrazaba en su pecho Wei ying se asusto un poco con el echo de que a-Cheng lo estaba abrazando hasta que se elevo vos de jiang Cheng lo que saco de sus pensamientos jiang Cheng estaba llorando en su pecho Wei ying lo intento clamar con sus fermonas y funciono jiang Cheng lo miro a los ojos y le dijo - a-Xian tengo miedo la mayoría en Gusu son alfas y si entro en celo y tu no estas y me vuelve a pasar lo mismo otra vez -dijo entre sollozos

Wei ying - jiang Cheng no te preocupes nunca me voy a ir de tu lado ni te voy a dejar solo promesa? - dijo levantando su dedo meñique -promesa-dijo jiang Cheng juntando su dedo meñique con el de su hermano 

****Wei ying siempre duerme con su hermano después de que lo violaron ya que le dan pesadillas frecuentes y no logra dormir por lo tanto Wei ying lo cuida hasta que duerme y así jiang Cheng tiene a alguien en que apoyarse en todas sus noches oscuras ****

***Wei ying no fue a la secta Gusu Lan a los 16 porque no podía dejar a su hermano solo con su reciente trauma por lo tanto esta también va a ser su primera vez en Gusu Lan ****


	5. cap 4 (pasado...Gusu Lan…)

Se que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero Xichen tiene sonrisa de marihuanero que hasta me da ganas de decir denme de lo que se fumo este tipo por favor

no soy buena escribiendo escenas sexuales por lo que no van a haber muchas 

Capitulo tres pasado....llegada a la secta Gusu Lan

Ya en la mañana jiang Cheng junto a Wei ying fueron a ver a su padre antes de irse a la secta Lan

Jiang Fengmian: jiang Cheng quiero que tengas a zidian el arma espiritual de tu madre para que te protejas en la secta Lan si viene un imprevisto...

de acuerdo padre -dijo jiang Cheng entre sollozos-

Jiang Cheng se puso a zidian en su mano para ver si lo reconocía como maestro y lo reconoció como tal

Jiang Cheng miraba aquel anillo en su mano que sacaba chispas de color morado era hermoso

Después de que jiang Fengmian le diera zidian a su hijo Wei ying y jiang Cheng partieron hacia Gusu Lan

\------------------------------------------

Toda esta parte sucedió en la tarde

Wei ying: a-Cheng cuanto falta decía mientras se acostaba en el barco

Jiang Cheng : no tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte ya se ve tierra-dijo apuntando hacia afuera del barco

Wei ying : por fin ya no encontraba mas que hacer -dijo en medio de un suspiro -hasta estaba en serias dudas de molestar o no a mi shimei

Jiang Cheng : un poco sonrojado y con las cejas juntas-deja de decirme shimei que soy tu hermano entiendes o te lo tengo que deletrear -dijo enojado y en eso ve que zidian se activa en un látigo con cargas eléctricas

Tanto Wei Wuxian como jiang Cheng estaban asombrados por el arma espiritual de madame Yu que se activo solo con un jiang Cheng enojado ambos se dieron cuenta de que el arma era volátil

Lo único que Wei Wuxian no sabia es que a jiang Cheng le gusto eso y ya estaba planeando un entrenamiento para dominar aquella poderosa arma

Se estaban bajando del bote cuando dos paredes blancas los detuvieron a cada uno de avanzar cuando miraron hacia arriba vieron a dos alfas hermosos con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y ropas igual de blancas , limpias y ordenadas

Wei Wuxian por instinto se puso delante de su hermano pequeño mientras gruñía y mandaba fermonas para que los alfas se alejaran

los alfas se veían sorprendidos por aquella acción del omega pero obedecieron a las fermonas de este y se alejaron

Wei Wuxian le puso un velo de color morado rápidamente a su hermanito para tapar su rostro el también tenia una especie de velo pero solo le tapaba la nariz y la boca y se devolvió a ver a los alfas y se puso en modo ataque diciendo-quienes son ustedes-

Los alfas cortésmente hicieron una reverencia y el que tenia una sonrisa en la cara le respondió la pregunta diciendo - lo lamento si lo ofendí soy Lan Xichen el heredero de la secta Lan el es Lan Wangji mi hermano menor y estamos aquí para recibir al heredero de la secta yunmeng jiang y a su primer discípulo para que estudien en nuestra secta -dijo aun en reverencia hacia los dos omegas

Wei Wuxian- pues aquí nos tienen yo soy Wei Wuxian el primer dicipulo de la secta jiang y el es mi hermano menor jiang Cheng heredero de la secta jiang ,puede levantar su cabeza lo siento si fui grosero pero en ese momento no sabia ni quienes eran ni que querían dijo despreocupadamente -por cierto si quieren hablar algo con mi hermano no lo van a poder hacer solo pueden hablar conmigo y yo le digo a mi hermano y el me dice si o no de acuerdo-dijo con un tono de casi amenaza para después acercarse a Lan Wangji y empezar a coquetearle hasta que sintió la ira de su hermano detrás de el

Con un poco de miedo Wei ying dice-ya que nos vinieron a buscar porque no nos llevan a la secta Lan y nos hacen un recorrido - dijo mientras sonreía

Lan Xichen: pues claro joven maestro Wei nosotros los guiamos

Ya en la secta Lan, Lan Xichen les decía los horarios a los omegas mientras los guiaba a su habitación que por algún motivo habían pedido compartir habitación y el accedió ya que no tenia nada en contra

Lan Xichen les dijo a los omegas-joven maestro jiang joven maestro Wei espero que lo que les voy a decir no les incomode-paro un poco pero al mirar a Wei Wuxian que con la cabeza decía sigue y siguió diciendo-como tenemos entendido yo y mi hermano por la información que nos dio nuestro tío ustedes son omegas por lo que mandamos a hacer esta habitación para ustedes para que si entran en celo no puedan oler sus fermonas ni oír lo que pasa dentro de la habitación y no pasen accidentes esto es lo ultimo que tengo que decir antes de que me valla -Lan Xichen hiso una reverencia Wei ying junto jiang Cheng respondieron con un simple -gracias- seco mientras también hacían una reverencia hacia Lan Xichen y Lan Xichen se fue del lugar dejando a los dos solos

Entre que los omegas conocieran a los alfas ,que los guiaran hasta Gusu Lan y les enseñaran su habitación y entraran había pasado una hora jiang Cheng después de entrar a su habitación compartida con Wei Wuxian empezó a sentir indicios de su celo llegando y tomo a Wei ying del hombro y le dijo con la voz entre cortada se adelanto mi celo ~

Wei ying se sorprendió un poco por que a jiang Cheng nunca se le adelanto ningún celo y eso quería decir que encontró a su destinado pero pensar en eso no ayudaba mucho a la situación Wei Wuxian tomo a su hermano al estilo princesa y lo puso sobre la cama mientras que le ayudaba a sacarle la ropa en estos momentos agradecía que la habitación fuera insonorizada y que no dejaba escapar las fermonas que había a dentro por lo que nadie se enteraría del celo de su a-Cheng

Se le había olvidado traer inhibidores y jiang Cheng ya había perdido su conciencia por lo que no le podía preguntar donde guardaba los de el

Jiang Cheng ya había perdido toda su concia y se esta empezando a estremecer en la cama mientras gritaba NO No PA anhg pA ra~ por mghn fa-favor mmm nhg para~ decía mientras lloraba como siempre que tenia celo su trauma lo perseguía cuando a jiang Cheng le llegaba su celo Wei ying lo único que podía hacer era acostar a jiang Cheng en su pecho y decirle que todo estaba bien que estaba a salvo cuando jiang Cheng ya se calmaba un poco le pone un paño con agua fría en la frente y el cuerpo para bajar su temperatura y recuperar la conciencia de su cheng-cheng

Después de un rato vio que su a-Cheng recuperaba la conciencia y el le dijo a jiang Cheng- respira hondo y recuerda el entrenamiento que nos dio shijie sobre controlar y suprimir el celo jiang Cheng se puso en pose de meditación y dijo algo cansado-dentro de mi túnica exterior tengo los supresores de celo dámelos 

Wei ying le dio los supresores y aprovecho de tomarse unos el también después de unos minutos el celo de jiang Cheng termino debido a los supresores 

al día siguiente les llegaron los supresores nuevos en la mañana tal y como había prometido su padre los tomaron y se fueron al salón de clases que anteriormente les había mostrado Lan Xichen ya llegando adentro se sentaron y vieron pasar a Lan Qiren junto a Lan Xichen y Lan Wanji hacia adelante de la sala todo estaba en silencio hasta que Lan Qiren dijo - estimados estudiantes les tengo que informar que me tengo que ir a la secta Wen para hacer "negocios" y mi sobrino Lan Xichen futuro líder de la secta Lan va a tomar mi lugar en manejar la secta y en las clases por dos meses sin mas que decir me retiro - y Lan Qiren después de ese mensaje se fue del salón 

Lan Xichen: buenos días soy Lan Xichen sobrino de Lan Qiren y desde hoy les voy a hacer clases durante dos meses

después de cuatro horas terminaron la primera jornada de clases y jiang Cheng estaba sin su velo y Wei ying sin el suyo comiendo a escondidas en su habitación 

jiang Cheng: después de cuatro malditas horas aprendiendo las reglas por fin nos podemos ir-dijo enojado frunciendo las cejas 

Wei Wuxian- aiya mi shimei si que esta enojada 

jiang Cheng lo ve con una mirada de muerte y con zidian sacando chispas 

Wei Wuxian : no no no no me mates aun soy demasiado joven para morir -después de eso Wei Wuxian dijo -a-Cheng a que eran muy bonitos los jades du Gusu Lan creo que en especial Lan Wangji es mi tipo - dijo lo ultimo actuando como si fuera serio 

jiang Cheng : aunque Lan Xichen es un alfa es bastante amable y su sonrisa es mu linda - dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro y muy sonrojado mirando a otro lado 

Wei ying noto que jiang Cheng le había agradado el alfa pero jamás pensó que se había enamorado tan rápido aunque al parecer su hermanito aun no sabe que esta enamorado pensándolo bien no solo su hermano se había enamorado a primera vista si no que el también...-aiya a-Cheng parece que los dos caímos ante esas personas de la secta Lan -ante lo que dijo Wei ying a-Cheng se quedo pensando un poco

jiang Cheng : maldición vamos a llegar tarde a la clase espero que no nos castiguen

Wei ying junto a jiang Cheng tomaron los velos i se fueron corriendo de lo único que no se dieron cuenta es que agarraron los velos al revés Wei ying tomo de jiang Cheng y jiang Cheng el de Wei ying 

cuando llegaron al salón vieron que todos los estaban viendo asombrados y para cuando se dieron cuenta era muy tarde Lan Xichen dijo- llegaron tarde a la clase y según las reglas tienen que tomar el castigo de copiar las reglas 50 veces y se tienen que quedar después de la clase para decirles los demás detalles -después de eso Lan Xichen les izo con una seña tomaran asiento


	6. cap 5 " Pasado...Castigo"

(Me llegaron los problemas existenciales :v )

Primero quiero decir que voy a actualizar cuando me venga la imaginación no voy a decir fechas por que siento que eso es como ilusionar 

Segundo esta historia tengo pensado hacerla larga ya que estoy construyendo la relaciona de jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen desde cero

Tercero todos los capítulos dicen pasado hasta el momento porque primero tienen que conocer el pasado para entender el presente 

Sin mas que decir empecemos con el capitulo de hoy 

capitulo cinco ....pasdo....castigo con los hermanos jades ....

💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜💙❤💙💜💙💜💙💜💙

Después de dos horas de clase que dio Lan Xichen jiang Cheng junto a Wei ying se cambiaron sus velos y se tuvieron que quedar para saber los detalles del castigo primero tenían que copiar las 2543 mil reglas que habían 50 veces tenían un mes para copiarlas en el salón de castigo y los hermanos jades los supervisarían , Lan Xichen supervisaría a jiang Cheng y Lan Wangji a Wei Wuxian y el castigo empezaba hoy en la tarde

En eso Wei Wuxian pregunta:-mi hermano y yo vamos a copiar las reglas juntos en la sala de castigo ??

Lan Xichen : lo siento mucho joven maestro Wei pero el castigo lo van a tomar en lugares separados por dos razones si los separamos van a terminar mas rápido ya que no se distraerían entre ustedes dos y yo tengo que hacer trabajo de líder de secta por lo tanto el castigo de jiang Cheng va a ser en mi Hanshi y el de usted en la sala de castigo

Wei ying: pero joven maestro Lan quiero estar con mi hermano no hay otro discípulo que lo supervise

Lan Xichen : lo lamento pero hay gente atendiendo a los demás jóvenes maestros y aparte otros disípulos se fueron de casería nocturna y esta vez se volvió mas complicada de lo normal por lo tanto van a tardar en volver

Wei ying : p-pero

Wei ying noto que su hermano le había pegado diciéndole que no insista mas en el tema

Wei ying: estas seguro

Jiang Cheng : asintió

Wei ying: de acuerdo aceptamos todos los términos del castigo

En eso jiang Cheng se fue con Lan Xichen hacia su primer día de castigo igual que su hermano pero con Lan Wangji

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiang Cheng ya había llegado al Hanshi por su castigo Lan Xichen le dijo en donde sentarse a escribir su castigo

Y así transcurrieron varias horas jiang Cheng recién había terminado sus primeras 1000 reglas cuando Lan Xichen hablo

Lan Xichen: joven maestro jiang no se si este comentario le va parecer descortés y un poco desvergonzado pero me dejaría escuchar su voz ???

Jiang Cheng en ese minuto dudo en contestar pero hablo

Jiang Cheng : no me parece tan desvergonzado o descortés pero voy a satisfacer su curiosidad solo por que me parece buena persona-dijo en un tono frio y orgulloso 

Lan Xichen : muchas gracias joven maestro jiang por satisfacer mi curiosidad .....al parecer vamos a pasar mas o menos un mes juntos si es que no termina antes su castigo si usted quiere y no se siente incomodo puede hablar conmigo y decirme Lan Xichen si gusta - termino de decir con una sonrisa estúpidamente brillante (aunque al parecer de jiang Cheng fue sincera y eso le aterro le aterro que le gustara la sonrisa de l-lan......xi.....chen... ) de repente el jade vio las orejas de jiang Cheng sumamente rojas y se rio un poco bajo su manga

En eso se hiso muy tarde y jiang Cheng se tubo que ir a su dormitorio

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ver a su hermano irse con el primer maestro Lan para su castigo el también se tubo que ir al suyo con Lan Wanji (nota de la autora: esta parte la malpensé , tengo la mente sucia de tanto yaoi >:"] )

Cuando Wei ying junto a Lan Wanji llegaron a la sala de castigos Lan Wanji se sentó a vigilarlo pero en tres horas Wei Wuxian no había escrito ni una sola regla solo hacia dibujitos de tortugas y conejos de diferentes tamaños mientras molestaba a Lan Wanji y el solo decía un - MmM - enojado o se limitaba a decir palabras como absurdo, concéntrate o Wei Wuxian - con un deje de molestia

En eso Wei Wuxian se durmió y para cuando se despertó ya era tarde y fue a su habitación

Dejando solo al segundo maestro Lan [no se porque pensé en esto pero vi un meme de ella aun no lo sabe pero va a ser mi esposa o algo así]

\------------------------------------------------------------

Wei Wuxian y jiang Cheng iban llegando a su habitación en el mismo momento cuando entraron se sacaron los velos o pañuelos y Wei ying empezó diciendo- mi a-Cheng se ha enamorado

Jiang Cheng: idiota sin neuronas como que me he enamorado solo dije que si porque parecía que estaban complicados y aparte el es ..bueno..y..un...poco...amable? - dijo lo ultimo tartamudeando y y con toda la cara roja mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Oyeron la puerta tocar y abrió Wei Wuxian y era una disipula que venia a entregar la cena

Mientras comían Wei ying le pregunto a jiang Cheng

Wei ying : a-Cheng y como te fue con el primer maestro Lan - dijo con una mirada divertida 😉 recuerda que me puedes contar lo que sea

Jiang Cheng : pues fíjate que entramos en el Hanshi y nos pusimos a beber te mientras comíamos unos dulces y conversábamos .

Wei ying : enserio que sorprendente viniendo de ti...-phaa- recibió un golpe en la cabeza

Jiang Cheng con una vena sobresaliente de su frente -por que tuve que tener un hermano tan idiota incluso se me están acabando los dioses a los cual rezar por su inteligencia talvez tenga que inventar unos nuevos -dijo sarcásticamente

no se si sentirme feliz o sumamente ofendido por el echo de que rezas por mi pero bueno mejor acostémonos que ya es bastante tarde-dijo Wei ying 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

después de que el con el joven maestro jiang llegaran a su Hanshi le indico donde sentarse y el se puso a manejar cosas como líder de la secta suplente por el momento, aunque se supone que el ya debería ser el líder de la secta oficialmente pero le dijo a su tío que iba a esperar un año mas para ser líder se supone a finales de este año el estaría asumiendo el cargo de líder de la secta Lan en eso siguió trabajando en sus deberes por un tiempo hasta que le salto una duda a su cabeza como era la voz del maestro jiang tiene un aroma sumamente cautivador a lavanda con flores de loto no sabia porque pero quería ser cercano con el hombre mas joven y pequeño en eso vio que el joven paro de escribir y quiso hacer su pregunta - joven maestro jiang no se si este comentario le va parecer descortés y un poco desvergonzado pero me dejaría escuchar su voz- dijo con un tono de intriga -

vio que el joven estaba dudando en si responder o no pero ,espero, en lo que el joven dice -no me parece tan desvergonzado o descortés pero voy a satisfacer su curiosidad solo por que me parece buena persona-dijo en un tono frio y orgulloso

-Lan Xichen pensó que había oído a hablar a un ángel solo que con un tono un poco frio y orgulloso pero su voz era hermosa con esa demostración le dieron aun mas ganas de ser cercano al joven maestro jiang aparte que casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar que al parecer el es una buena persona a los ojos de el joven maestro jiang - e inconscientemente empezó a sonreír mucho mas que antes 

quiso tentar a su suerte diciendo- muchas gracias joven maestro jiang por satisfacer mi curiosidad .....al parecer vamos a pasar mas o menos un mes juntos si es que no termina antes su castigo si usted quiere y no se siente incomodo puede hablar conmigo y decirme Lan Xichen si gusta - termino de decir con una sonrisa brillante que jamás había visto en si mismo 

en eso noto que las orejas de el joven maestro jiang estaban rojas y no sabe porque pero eso le causo una satisfacción que ni el sabe por que la tiene y se rio un poco bajo de su maga el menor era bastante tierno por alguna razón en su cabeza lo relaciono con un gato que tubo cuando era pequeño era muy malhumorado pero aun así al gato siempre queria estar con el era medio bipolar lo malo es que lo tubo por poco tiempo ya que su tío lo descubrió y echo al gato y el tubo un castigo de copiar las reglas por lo que no se pudo despedir del gato

después de lo ultimo que dijo Lan Xichen el joven maestro jiang arreglo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación ya que era bastante tarde en eso Lan Xichen estuvo un rato mas revisando cartas que habían llegado y sintió un golpe en su puerta sabia que era su hermano por lo que lo dejo entrar y empezó a ver la cara de su hermano y estaba bastante irritado y el dijo : a-Zhan el joven maestro Wei te trajo muchos problemas -mm-dijo enojado

Lan Xichen : a-Zhan no te enojes tanto talvez puedan llegar a ser amigos necesitas mas interacciones humanas 

Lan Wanji: mm

Lan Xichen: se que me tienes a mi y a tío pero tienes que interactuar mas con otras personas que no sean yo o tío

Lan Wanji: Dm 

Lan Xichen : ya es tarde son las 9 , Wanji deberías ir a dormir - 

Lan Wanji: mmm- hizo una reverencia y se fue a su Jingshi 

Lan Xichen después de esa conversación con su hermano también se fue a dormir 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espero que les gusten los capítulos que e subido hasta el momento ~(￣▽￣)~

( •̀ ω •́ )✧


	7. cap 6 (Pasado...Velo..)

Capitulo 6..pasado..velo y amistad reencontrada y trauma

Ya era de mañana en Gusu Lan y ahí estaba jiang Cheng intentando levantar a su hermano para desayunar ya que una dicipula les trajo su desayuno

Jiang Cheng logro despertar al idiota de su hermano echando agua fría encima mientras se ponía un abrigo encima de sus túnicas-

Gusu Lan era bastante frio en las mañanas y en las noches todo lo contrario a yunmeng donde casi siempre hacia calor por lo cual aun no se adaptaban al frio del lugar y ocupaban abrigos no se querían ni imaginar ninguno de los dos hermanos cuanto frio hacia cuando nevaba -

Después de que terminaran de comer se pusieron un abrigo aun mas grueso, sus velos en sus caras y fueron a la sala de clases y se encontraron de casualidad con al parecer Nie Huaisang que lo habían conocido un año después de que Wei Wuxian llegara al mulle de loto y los tres eran buenos amigos en ese entonces se veían a menudo ya que Nie Mingjue siempre traía su hermanito a jugar con ellos o si no Huaisang se ponía a llorar y el no queria ver a su hermano llorar Nie Mingjue era bastante blando con su hermano después de los 12 años no se volvieron a ver ya que no coincidían y los tres estaban mas ocupados practicando que cuando eran niños

Wei ying rápidamente se acerca Huaisang junto con jiang Cheng y le pregunta Wei ying-Huaisang eres tu ??-

Huaisang-si soy yo qui-quien pregunta?-dice nervioso al ver al parecer dos jóvenes maestros con un velo que a uno le cubría toda la cara y el otro tenia un velo que solo le cubría la mitad de la cara por lo tanto no pudo reconocer a ninguno de los dos hermanos

Wei ying y jiang Cheng pensaron lo mismo aun faltaba mucho tiempo para la clase por lo que secuestrarían a Nie Huaisang

Nie Huaisang es tomado de ambas manos y es llevado fuera de la sala de clases cuando Nie Huaisang ve que paran en un lugar poco transitado se asusto y dijo: no tengo nada para darles no me maten-y escucha unas risas -el de la cara completamente tapada dijo-Huaisang no te vamos a matar tranquilízate - por dios ya no recuerdas ni las voces de tus mejores amigos -dijeron lo ultimo sacándose los velos al mismo tiempo

Huaisang tardo un poco en reconocerlos pero finalmente salto sobre ellos abrazándolos- a-Xian a-Cheng que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo un poco sorprendido y entre lagrimas

Jiang Cheng: venimos a estudiar idiota y que haces tu acá no viniste a estudiar el año pasado??

Nie Huaisang: si, solo que no dure ni un mes ya que me enferme un poco grave y tuve que volver a la secta por ordenes de mi da ge y no pude salir hasta que mi da ge me dejo, por lo que vine a terminar de estudiar en Gusu Lan todo lo que me salte el año pasado por mi enfermedad y mi da ge

Jiang Cheng: no me gustaría ser tu, seria raro tener a alguien así de celoso y sobreprotector como tu hermano mayor hay veces en las que hasta me a dado miedo

Wei Ying: aiya~ pobrecito del novio de a-Sang ,dime cuando tengas para rezar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber

Nie Huaisang: hermano Wei no hables así de mi da ge -dijo haciendo un puchero

Jiang Cheng: Wei Ying , a-Sang hay que volver al salón de clases , Wei Ying ponte el velo

Después de eso Wei ying se puso el velo al igual que Jiang Cheng y se fueron Huaisang no sin antes decirle que si queria ir a su habitación a ponerse al día a lo que Huaisang dijo que si

Llegaron los tres juntos al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y justo después entro Lan Xichen

Lan Xichen: jóvenes maestros hoy no hay clases , jóvenes maestros Jiang y Wei ya que no hay clases van a seguir con su castigo todo el día joven maestro Wei mi hermano lo espera en el salón de castigo joven maestro jiang puede venir conmigo

En eso los hermanos se despidieron de Huaisang agitando sus manos y cada quien se fue donde tenia que ir

\------------------------------------------

Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen ya dentro del Hanshi empezaron a hacer sus respectivas tareas

Pasaron horas hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo y un discípulo trajo la comida para los dos -

para Jiang Cheng era incomodo comer con su velo se lo iba a sacar pero recordó que estaba con Xichen pero la verdad no le importaría sacarse el velo si es solo el ,el que lo ve trago saliva y se saco el velo -estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando como que no le importaba si el lo veía!? tenia las orejas y el cuello completamente rojo (se le podía ver el cuello por su típico peinado de el pelo tomado)

En eso miro a Xi...Xichen y vio que estaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente viéndolo el mayor tenia una cara como si fuera tallada por los mismos dioses y su piel era muy blanca tal vez por eso le decían jade y cuando vio sus ojos color miel noto algo que lo hiso sentir un poco incomodo y avergonzado pero no supo describir que era lo que había visto en los ojos del mayor y en eso Xichen habla

Lan Xichen: joven maestro Jiang siéntese acá para comer

Jiang Cheng se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida y Lan Xichen se sentó en el lugar desocupado miro la comida tomo una cucharada y ¿¡ por que la comida tenia que ser tan jodidamente amarga e insípida!? -hizo una mueca-y Lan Xichen empezó a reír el lo vio y Lan Xichen dijo- pff jaja ja ja lo siento pero es que tu expresión al comer la comida me dio un recuerdo de cuando mi hermano jurado Nie Mingjue se dispuso a probar por primera vez la Comida de mi secta y la termino vomitando en el jardín para las personas externas a la secta Lan esta comida debe ser bastante amarga e insípida no es así??

A lo que jiang Cheng respondió- si primer maestro Lan la verdad esta bastante amarga e insípida dijo con un tono frio y sarcástico pero muy directo

Lan Xichen-espere maestro Jiang el año ante pasado viaje por las sectas solo y compre bastantes condimentos debes en cuando los ocupo y aquí tengo un poco de ají de yunmeng jiang y otras especias - en eso tomo un baúl pequeño y lo abrió y de verdad tenia especias de diferentes sectas en eso saco un polvo rojo que jiang Cheng sabia que era Lan Xichen le entrego la bolsa con un polvo rojo dentro y le dijo-

Lan Xichen: la verdad es que no soy fan del picante por lo que no he comido casi nada del polvo pero se que en yunmeng jiang comen demasiado por lo que le regalo esta bolsa para que le eche polvo picante y no le sepa tan insípida la comida

En eso jiang Cheng toma el polvo y le echa un poco a su comida y obvio que la comida sabia mucho mejor que antes y miro a Xichen que lo estaba mirando y le dijo- este primer maestro Lan gra...gracias por el polvo picante-dijo con sus mejillas orejas y cuello ardiendo no era fácil agradecer o disculparse para jiang Cheng así que pensó -hump Xichen enorgullézcase por que le agradecí por que eso lo hago muy pocas veces pensó con orgullo mientras comía

Lan Xichen : joven maestro jiang como dije anteriormente llámeme Xichen si desea ,es mas corto que primer maestro Lan

jiang Cheng -dice rápidamente el de vestimentas tas moradas mirando hacia otro lado

Lan Xichen: quiere que lo llame así??

Jiang Cheng: mmm

Lan Xichen: bueno jiang Cheng como usted ordene- dijo con una sonrisa mucho mas amplia que la que tenia anteriormente

De acuerdo Lan xi-xi..chen -dijo tartamudeando Jiang Cheng y con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza

Después de eso dejaron de hablar comieron sus respectivas comidas y siguieron con su trabajo jiang Cheng ya había terminado de escribir las reglas completas 10 veces en eso ya era tarde y Lan Xichen dijo: mmm... Jiang Cheng te puedo hacer una pregunta ??

Jiang Cheng -mmm-dijo asintiendo

Lan Xichen: por que siempre llevas un velo en tu cara si es hermosa ???

Jiang Cheng: lo miro sorprendido(jiang Cheng después de comer nunca se puso el velo de nuevo)mmmm....bueno eso..eso es algo complicado de responder - dijo con un aire de tristeza en sus palabras

Lan Xichen: no se si estoy en posición de decir esto pero quiero ser tu amigo y quiero poder ayudarte a lidiar con tus problemas a si que si necesitas decir algo dilo no te lo guardes o podría empeorar - dijo Lan Xichen seriamente

Jiang Cheng : si puedes y estas en posición pero no creo que sea el momento para decírtelo, en eso se paro y se fue ya que era tarde y el con Huaisang y Wei Ying habían prometido verse en su habitación -

Estaba caminando por el pasillo para ir a su habitación y la verdad le gusto la palabra "amigos" por alguna razón el pensaba en un avance pero no sabe en que, siguió pensando en esa palabra hasta que llego a su habitación que compartía con Wei ying y estaba Huaisang y Wei Ying conversando felices de la vida llego y se saco la túnica gruesa por una mas delgada ya que la habitación estaba un poco mas caliente que afuera y se sentó a conversar con Huaisang y Huaisang dijo

Nie Huaisang: mmm...a-Cheng a-Xian por que ocupan velos ???

Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying se miran jiang Cheng se pone evaluar la situación y es que Huaisang siempre a sido un chismoso y una persona que siempre quiere saber los porque pero siempre sabe guardar secretos cuando estos son muy íntimos o muy serios por lo que jiang Cheng decidió contarle y empezó

Jiang Cheng: recuerdas que soy omega no??

Wei Ying: Wanyin estas seguro de esto -dijo tomándole el brazo a su hermano a lo que jiang Cheng responde diciendo que esta seguro

Nie Huaisang: si lo recuerdo lo confirmaron cuando tenias como 10 o 11 años cuando te llego tu primer celo no ??

Jiang Cheng: es tal y como tu dices pero hay una historia detrás de mi primer celo,mi padre le dijo a todas las sectas de mi primer celo como normalmente se hace pero hay una historia detrás de eso que nadie aparte de mi estúpido hermano mi hermana y mi padre saben y te la voy a contar por lo que tienes que guardar este secreto muy bien

Nie Huaisang: de acuerdo a-Cheng - dijo Huaisang muy serio

Jiang Cheng: yo era un niño tenia 10 años que había perdido a su madre y no sabia nada de alfas, betas u omegas ni de celos y un día me escape de clases y me fui a jugar al lugar abandonado de la secta para que los disipulos no me encontraran pero de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo ardía y no me podía parar empecé a gemir y a sacar los fluidos naturales de los omegas sentí que en mi trasero bajaba un liquido transparente y viscoso empezó a pedir ayuda y y ese maldito hombre me dijo que me iba a ayudar y llevar con mis hermanos y como un niño inocente lo seguí pero el no me llevo con mis hermanos si no que el me encerró en una habitación junto con el el hombre me empezó a.......a.......a-jiang Cheng empezó a temblar Wei ying lo abrazo y siguió la historia-me empezó a desvestir y a tocarme no podía hacer nada ya que en ese tiempo era un niño muy débil y el era un hombre ya adulto por lo que no me pude proteger y termine siendo violado y perdí la conciencia como a la mitad del acto -dijo con lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla- después desperté en una sala de curaciones con mi hermana mi hermano durmiendo en mi cama y mi padre durmiendo en una silla me sentí a salvo y empecé a llorar desde ahí he tenido gran fobia a los alfas y me da asco que me vean o que yo los vea o me escuchen por lo tanto uso un velo que cubre mi cara y Wei ying habla por mi lo siento ya no puedo mas me voy a dormir se saco su túnica exterior y quedando en solo túnicas interiores se acostó dentro de la cama y al momento de tocar la almohada se durmió cosa que muy pocas veces le pasaba

Nie Huaisang se quedo petrificado y con la cara muy seria con la historia que conto Jiang Cheng el nunca le dijo que había sido violado pero si noto su cambio de actitud hacia los alfas nunca espero que fuera por eso

Wei ying : vi a disipulos buscando a alguien o algo en ese momento estaba con mi jiejie nos vimos y fuimos a preguntar a los disipulos que pasaba y los disipulos les dijeron que Jiang Cheng se había escapado no era la primera vez pero yo junto a mi jiejie tuvimos un mal presentimiento y empezamos a buscarlo nosotros también y después de un rato llegamos al área abandonada de la secta Jiang y sentimos el olor de Jiang Cheng en todo el lugar había entrado en celo y pensábamos que estaba bien por el echo de que era un lugar abandonado pero al abrir la puerta del lugar pudimos ver que no era así ese alfa se estaba violando a jiang Cheng en un estado de inconciencia tenia rojo un cachete como si le hubieran pegado a pesar de que estábamos viendo a tipo el tipo seguía moviéndose dentro de Jiang Cheng - dijo con asco y mucha tristeza- el tipo iba a marcar a Jiang Cheng cuando mi hermana ocupa su arma espiritual contra el aunque le pego unas pocas veces el arma espiritual de mi hermana es muy fuerte y mas cuando esta furiosa después de que su hermana golpeara al alfa su hermana toma Jiang Cheng que había sido arrojado por el alfa y se lo llevo a la sala de curaciones yo le pegue a ese alfa como si no hubiera mañana por tocar a mi lindo a-Cheng pero no lo mate matarlo abría sido muy piadoso para el por lo tanto lo deje en la cárcel le avise a tío Jiang del acontecimiento y fui a la sala de curaciones para ver el estado de a-Cheng...el ahora no puede pasar un celo sin mi o si no se desestabiliza emocionalmente y físicamente el es un gato negro y....

Nie Huaisang: un gato negro?!?!

Wei ying: si porque es raro??

Nie Huaisang: de echo si solo hay unos pocos omegas que son gatos negros se dice que son los mas valiosos entre la jerarquía

Wei ying: cual jerarquía siento que me lo enseñaron alguna vez pero no preste atención jeje- dijo rascando su cabeza

Nie Huaisang: no te preocupes hermano wei yo te la explico los animales interiores mas comunes en los omegas son las ovejas después los menos comunes son los conejos y por ultimo los más raros son los gatos negros

Wei ying: AA! entonces también soy un animal raro ??

Nie Huaisang : mi animal interior es un conejo café se le podría considerar como raro pero el mas raro es el conejo negro y cual es tu animal espiritual hermano Wei??

Wei Ying :yo soy un conejo negro - dijo con una sonrisa

Nie Huaisang : mmm interesante eres casi igual de raro que jiang Cheng ,pero volvamos al tema de lo que ibas a decir de jiang Cheng

Wei ying :verdad lo siento ahora si lo que queria decir es que el no puede pasar un celo sin mi o si no se desestabiliza emocionalmente y físicamente el es un gato negro y cuando su celo llega y no estoy yo para controlarlo pierde la conciencia y empieza a recordar el momento de cuando lo violaron y saca a su animal interior y se empieza a lastimar su piel en un intento de sacársela por que la siente sucia al recordar los toques de ese alfa en su cuerpo y se eso por que en un ciclo de celo yo no estaba porque estaba entrenando y vi a jiang Cheng asiendo eso aparte que aun no puede dormir bien por las pesadillas - dijo triste

Wei ying : si quieres a-Sang duerme con nosotros después de todo el toque de queda ya paso y no quiero que tengas problemas

Nie Huaisang: no no no hermano Wei no te preocupes por eso los pasillos están poco transitados por el toque de queda y mi habitación igual queda cerca por lo que solo tengo que caminar en silencio y llegar

Wei ying: de acuerdo cuídate a-Sang y buenas noches

Nie Huaisang: adiós y buenas noches para ti también hermano Wei

Y Huaisang se fue y Wei ying salió y contemplo un poco la luna antes de entrar de nuevo sacarse sus túnicas exteriores y ponerse a dormir

\-----------------------------------

No se porque pero quiero hacer un capitulo de que paso con el alfa que violo a jiang Cheng (y obvio que lo voy a hacer sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos)


	8. Opcional leer

bueno este va a ser un especial muy corto donde voy a contar que paso con el alfa de mierda que violo a nuestro querido a-Cheng   
-  
-  
(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
-  
-  
-  
-  
bueno sin nada mas que decir voy a empezar esta linda historia de tortura :)  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
después de que jiang Cheng se pusiera bien jiang Fengmian decidió el juicio del alfa que había violado a su pequeño hijo Jiang Cheng lo que decidió fue que el alfa no iba a morir si no que iba a ser torturado hasta que el este satisfecho (hay cosas peores que la muerte) obviamente a jiang Cheng solo le dijeron que estaba encarcelado y lo torturaban diariamente  
-  
desde entonces cada vez que algún sub líder de la secta jiang los cuidadores de la celda , o alguno de los dos hermanos de jiang Cheng o incluso el mismo líder jiang se enoja o se frustra van a una prisión a desquitar su enojo con su juguete  
-  
el primero en jugar con el alfa fue Wei ying en venganza de su hermanito llamo a los sirvientes para que le trajeran las cosas de torturas  
-  
lo primero que hizo fue darle latigazos después tomo dos dagas y se las enterró en los pies calentó metal en fuego y le quemo todas sus partes intimas al alfa mientras este mismo lloraba e imploraba que parase a lo que Wei Wuxian dijo - y tu siquiera paraste cuando violabas a mi a-Cheng que te suplicaba hasta llegar al estado de inconciencia NO,NO PARASTE VERDAD !? y en eso Wei ying con el fierro caliente también le quemo el estomago y siguió cortando la piel de aquel alfa con la daga ese mismo día el alfa perdió dos dedos de su pie derecho  
-  
-  
también hubo una vez un sub líder que le enterró dos dagas al alfa en las manos tomo el látigo que había ahí y le empezó a dar latigazos después de eso le corto la oreja lentamente y le siguió dando látigos hasta que estuviera en estado de inconciencia  
-  
y así un sigue siendo torturado todos los días que le quedan de su vida :D  
-  
-  
este es el fin de este maravilloso cuento (*￣3￣)╭❤  
-


	9. cap 7 "Pasado...Recuerdo..."

~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
-  
ahora empecemos con el capitulo de hoy   
-  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
-  
-  
Lan Xichen: no se si estoy en posición de decir esto pero quiero ser tu amigo y quiero poder ayudarte a lidiar con tus problemas a si que si necesitas decir algo dilo no te lo guardes o podría empeorar - dijo Lan Xichen seriamente  
-  
Jiang Cheng : si puedes y estas en posición pero no creo que sea el momento para decírtelo , en eso se paro se puso su velo y se fue -  
-  
Lan Xichen se quedo pensando en lo que el menor le había dicho ahora se podían considerar amigos pero por que no le puede contar por que no es el momento ??  
-  
después de que el menor se fuera Lan Xichen se saco sus túnicas exteriores y se acostó en su cama y empezó a pensar   
-  
el menor tenia unos ojos amatistas muy hermosos y profundos pero por alguna razón le desagrada que se tome el pelo en un tomate se le ve su cuello largo y fino su cuello es bastante hermoso pensó Lan Xichen aparte sus fermonas lo vuelven loco huelen a flor de loto con peonias sus fermonas huelen muy bien y sus labios carnosos moviéndose mientras comía y sus cejas juntas todo el tiempo el menor era hasta el momento el omega mas hermoso que había visto incluso mas hermoso que todas esas omegas que intentaron cortejarlo antes   
-  
sus manos eran delgadas bonitas y suaves las pudo sentir cuando el menor le quito la bolsa de condimento picante Lan Xichen aun no entendía por que tenia todos esos pensamientos y sensaciones sobre el menor , una parte de el queria monopolizar al menor y que este lo mirara solo a el esa parte de sus pensamientos lo asusto un poco pero logro quedarse dormido -  
-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Al día siguiente como de costumbre se levanto a las 5 de la mañana se arreglo y se fue a ver a su hermano los dos juntos se fueron al salón de clases bastante temprano cuando llegaron no había nadie hace que empezó a preparar el material que iba a decir en la clase mientras conversaba un poco con su hermano   
-  
Lan Xichen: a-Zhan como te a ido con el joven maestro Wei ?  
-  
Lan Zhan : mm  
-  
Lan Xichen : tanto te molesta yo creo que es solo un poco revoltoso  
-  
Lan Zhan : mmm....mm......mMm..  
-  
Lan Xichen : en dos días solo ah escrito 1 regla y aparte solo te a molestado y a echo garabatos en el papel !??  
-  
Lan Zhan : mm  
-  
Lan Xichen : enserio el joven maestro jiang ya lleva 10 veces las reglas completas solo le quedan 30 veces mas   
-  
Lan Zhan : mMm  
-  
Lan Xichen : pff parece que vas a estar mas de un mes con el joven maestro Wei si el sigue así - dijo Xichen con una risita bajo su maga   
-  
Lan Zhan : hermano....no...te...burles....de...mi -dijo Lan Zhan con las orejas completamente rojas   
-  
Lan Xichen : de acuerdo de acuerdo no te voy a volver a molestar a-Zhan - dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente grande el joven maestro Wei puedo logar que su hermanito hablara mas de lo que habla en todo un mes lo estaba cambiando y estaba feliz por ello , también Lan Xichen había empezado a notar los sentimientos que que su hermanito tenia por el joven maestro Wei aun que al parecer aun no estaban claros   
-  
después de apoco llegaron todos los disipulos y jóvenes maestros y empezó la clase estuvo dando clase hasta la antes de la hora de almuerzo y volvió a dar clases después de la hora de almuerzo después de que todos se fueran del salón de clases y solo quedaran su hermano el joven maestro jiang y el joven maestro Wei cada uno se fue a su respectivo labor su hermano con el joven maestro Wei y jiang Cheng con el cuando llegaron a su Hanshi jiang Cheng lo saludo formalmente le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a escribir las reglas y el comenzó a hacer su trabajo como líder suplente y en se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeño el había cometido un error y había roto un jarrón de su padre por accidente y lo reprimieron y castigaron el se había frustrado ante eso ya que el nunca hacia algo mal era la primera vez que fallaba en algo y fue donde su madre y le dijo lo que había pasado y como se sentía a lo que ella respondió   
-  
madame Lan : mi pequeño a-Huan no te frustres aprendiste de tus errores no es así   
-  
Lan Xichen : a si es pero....  
-  
madame Lan : mi pequeño a-Huan de los errores se aprende en cambio del éxito no mucho y tienes que aprender a perder para poder crecer por ejemplo mira esa estrella esa estrella solo te va a guiar una parte del camino tu tienes que trabajar duro y dar todo tu afán y empeño y ahi recién podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas como por ejemplo llegar al final del camino -dijo madame Lan con una sonrisa cansada ya que tenia una enfermedad en su núcleo y era incurable poco después de esas palabras murió - ( no se porque ocupe la frase de Disney pero como que calzo bien no ??)  
-  
en eso Lan Xichen escucho un gruñido que vino de jiang Cheng   
-  
jiang Cheng : puedes controlar tus fermonas por favor Xichen me están inundando - dijo con una voz fría pero preocupada por que estaba oliendo fermonas tristes   
-  
Lan Xichen : lo siento jove...jiang Cheng por esparcir mis fermonas me disculpo si te molestaron dijo haciendo una reverencia   
-  
jiang Cheng se levanto y fue a la dirección del mayor y le dijo : por que estas triste ?  
-  
Lan Xichen se sorprendió ante la acción del menor pero por la mirada penetrante que sentía aunque no lo viera directamente a los ojos por el velo hablo y-yo estaba recordando unas palabras que dijo mi difunta madre - dijo entre un suspiro y tristeza en la cara  
-  
jiang Cheng : oh lo siento pero no debes estar triste por el recuerdo yo también perdí a mi madre pero sabes son recuerdos.... no te estoy diciendo que los borres o que los olvides pero tienes que vivir el presente si no quieres seguir perdiendo a las cosas que amas ........  
-  
Lan Xichen : no se porque pero jiang Cheng cuando estoy contigo siento que me calmo y todo se me olvida como que lo demás no existiera y eso que apenas te conocí hace algunos días - dijo con un suspiro   
-  
jiang Cheng : que gracioso no se porque pero cuando olí tus fermonas en lo único que pensé fue en consolarte cuando generalmente no me preocupa si alguien esta triste o a medio morir - dijo sarcásticamente -aun que tus fermonas no huelen mal de echo huelen muy bien   
-  
Lan Xichen : muchas gracias por pensar así por mi y halagarme así jiang Cheng-dijo mientras tenia como siempre una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa   
-  
jiang Cheng : mmm....lo dije en voz alta ???  
-  
Lan Xichen : si porque preguntas jiang Cheng ???  
-  
jiang Cheng : olvídalo olvida todo lo que dije -  
-  
Lan Xichen : era un alago lo que me hiso por que debería olvidarme - dijo Lan Xichen con su típica sonrisa   
-  
jiang Cheng : por-por....ahgg idiota sabes que olvídalo voy a seguir con mi castigo-dijo jiang Cheng mientras bufaba y se dirigía a su lugar de castigo   
-  
Lan Xichen no lo detuvo pero se sintió bastante bien cuando lo llamo estúpido y sonrió en dirección a jiang Cheng y miro sus bellas manos meciéndose en el aire mientras caminaba y su hermoso cuello rosado al descubierto el menor era realmente excepcionalmente hermoso  
-  
jiang Cheng pudo sentir de nuevo en el la mirada extraña que Lan Xichen le había dado anteriormente y aun no descifra la mirada extraña que el mayor le había dado   
-  
jiang Cheng siguió en su castigo y Lan Xichen en su trabajo así estuvieron toda la semana y la semana siguiente algunas veces se daban algunas charlas pequeñas pero nada fuera de lo común   
-  
-  
-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Aclaraciones :  
-  
ya que casi no he puesto casi nada del WangXian el próximo capitulo va a tratar de como a crecido la relacion de estos dos hermosos individuos ❤💙❤💙  
-  
imagínense que el velo media cara que lleva Wei ying es como el de la imagen solo que menos translucido y esta en rojo   
-  
y el de jiang Cheng es como de la misma tela solo que menos translucida y le cubre toda la cara  
-  
y el de jiang Cheng es como de la misma tela solo que menos translucida y le cubre toda la cara   
-

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉbye


	10. cap 8 (Pasado Y Fin Del Castigo..)

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
el castigo ya había terminado hace 5 días para jiang Cheng pero a Wei ying lo volvieron a castigar de nuevo por salir después del toque de queda , por beber alcohol y por casi matar un conejo para poder comérselo por lo tanto estaría copiando las reglas por un buen tiempo   
-  
Wei Wuxian :Lan Wanji , Lan Zhan Lan er gege .... estoy aburrido no quiero copiar tantas reglas cuando las termine voy a ser un viejo de 100 años y nadie me va a querer-dijo Wei Wuxian exagerando   
-  
Lan Wanji: no es cierto...-dijo Lan Wanji en un susurro  
-  
Wei Wuxian : ah que dijiste no te escuche repítelo ooh ahora que lo pienso que hora es? tengo hambre -dijo Wei Wuxian con un puchero un su cara   
-  
Lan Wanji : copia las reglas estas en castigo - dijo Lan Wanji con su cara seria que lo caracteriza   
-  
Wei Wuxian : hump cuando seas viejo vas a estar soltero y vas a estar igual de amargado que tu tío si sigues así deberías de seguir mi ejemplo y ser mas social -dijo Wei Wuxian con un aura de orgullo encima de el mientras ponía su sonrisa   
-  
Lan Wanji : mhm.....  
-  
Wei Wuxian : de acuerdo de acuerdo dejo de molestarte pero son demasiadas veces las que tengo que escribir todas la reglas solo salí por un poco de alcohol y queria cazar un conejo por que tenia hambre no creen que es un castigo muy exagerado copiar 10.000 veces las reglas no voy a terminar nunca -dijo Wei ying mientras se ponía una mano en su pecho actuando como si estuviera dolido "aun que Lan Wanji fuera un alfa es muy apegado a las reglas y el que sea frio lo hace muy divertido a la hora de molestarlo creo que me esta empezando a gustar"- Lan Wanji por que hay conejos en los recesos de las nubes si no se permiten animales ??  
-  
Lan Wanji: míos - dijo frio y serio   
-  
Wei Wuxian : pfff ja ja jajajaja el alfa mas serio de Gusu le gustan los conejos con solo imaginármelo me rio jajajaja no puedo parar de reír   
-  
Lan Wanji : cállate - dijo Lan Wanji con sus orejas rojas mientras fulminaba a Wei Wuxian con la mirada   
-  
Wei Wuxian : no puedo es que jajaja tu con conejos es mas de lo que mi cerebro puede procesar jajajajaja   
-  
Lan Wanji tomo a Wei Wuxian por su cintura y lo beso - ahora si estas callado verdad -dijo Lan Wanji en la oreja de Wei Wuxian ,Wei Wuxian estaba completamente rojo y sin mas palabras para decir   
-  
Wei Wuxian trago saliva y dejo de reírse depuse de notar los ojos ámbar del alfa delante suyo esta vez sus ojos estaban raros era como si brillaran como si el fuera un conejo delante de un lobo hambriento y este lo fuera a comer y se fue corriendo a sentarse en su mesa para escribir las reglas en eso no hablaron absolutamente nada mas ninguno de los dos ,Wei Wuxian se concentro en escribir las reglas de su castigo y Lan Wanji en leer el libro que estaba leyendo antes que Wei Wuxian lo empezara a molestar   
-  
(mente de Wei Wuxian )  
-  
" por que izo eso ? por que se sintió tan bien ? porque siento caliente mi oreja en el lugar donde me hablo ? estaré entrando en celo , no no no faltan aun 2 semanas para que pase entonces que es porque siento mi cara arder ? por que tengo vergüenza al querer mirarlo de nuevo ? y por que siento mariposas en mi estomago se siente raro pero me gusta en algún sentido no me desagrada su mirada, olor o voz de echo me gusta bastante no como los de otros alfas que huelen a basura y son feos aagh no entiendo que me pasa mejor escribo las reglas de ahí se me va a pasar espero "  
-  
-  
(en la mente de Lan Zhan )  
-  
"mmm huelen muy bien sus fermonas y su cara es extremadamente hermosa, las curvas de sus labios rojos , son tan carnosos y no saben a alcohol sorpresivamente saben a mi fruta preferida saben a frutilla su cintura es bastante pequeña nunca había pensado así de nadie de echo lo encuentro raro por el echo de que mi tío me a querido comprometer muchas veces mostrándome muchas omegas pero ninguna me pareció tan valiente ,amistosa , extrovertida o de un corazón tan puro como el de el y no entiendo porque tengo estos sentimientos después le voy a preguntar a mi hermano para aclarar mis sentimientos pero no me arrepiento de haberlo besados se sintió bastante bien "   
-  
ya después de que termino el castigo de Wei Wuxian Lan Wanji fue al Hanshi para ver a su hermano y preguntarle sobre lo que le paso con Wei Wuxian y aclarar sus dudas  
-  
toc toc -  
-  
Lan Xichen : pasa a-Zhan  
-  
después de abrir la puerta mire a mi hermano y me senté al frente de el en la mesa en la que estaba sentado mi hermano  
-  
Lan Xichen: Lan Zhan que te preocupa dime te puedo escuchar y dar respuestas si es que soy apto para resolverlas - dijo Lan Xichen con una sonrisa algo preocupada  
-  
hermano-  
-  
Lan Xichen : a-Zhan esa es una respuesta un poco difícil de responder pero te puedo responder la base a ti te gusta del joven maestro Wei pero recuerda esa es solo la base tu tienes que descubrir , desarrollar y pulir esos sentimientos por el para que en algún momento puedas decirle lo que sientes y te corresponda, no intentes amar a otra persona o negar tus sentimientos porque recuerda que los Lan solo se enamorar una vez y si intentas amar a otra persona o negar que lo amas vas a caer en una enfermedad y morirás por desviación de qi así que nuca lo niegues ni una sola vez de acuerdo a-Zhan   
-  
de acuerdo hermano , a ti te gusta ??  
-  
Lan Xichen : estas en lo correcto a mi me gusta no de hecho lo amo, para ser mas precisos me tiene loco de pies a cabeza hermano el es todo lo que pude haber pedido y deseado desde hace ya un buen tiempo decidí que el seria mi vida espero que te vaya bien con el joven maestro Wei espero que puedas decidir tus sentimientos al igual que yo por cierto tío llega en dos días cuando llegue le voy a decir lo que siento por el joven maestro jiang -dijo Xichen con una sonrisa resplandeciente   
-  
mmhmMmm  
-  
Lan Xichen : si es un poco agotador hacer de líder de secta pero recuerda que en unos meses oficialmente voy a ser el líder tío estuvo en mi puesto un año mas de lo acordado y haciendo eso le quite tiempo con su pareja Wen Ruohan por lo que me siento culpable por lo que cuando asuma el puesto voy a darle un año entero a tío si es que quiere, para que pueda estar con su pareja Wen Ruohan y sus tres hijos Wen Ning, Wen Chao y Wen Qing -dijo con un deje de tristeza ya que para alguien estar lejos de sus hijos debe ser triste y doloroso   
-  
de acuerdo espero que te vaya bien buenas noches hermano me retiro ya es tarde - Lan Wanji izo una reverencia y salió del Hanshi y se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano cuando llego a su habitación abrió las puertas entro y las cerro se saco sus túnicas blancas y se puso a dormir mientras reflexionaba lo que su hermano le había dicho   
-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Lan Xichen vio como su hermano se fue y dijo para si mismo - espero que nos correspondan a los dos o si no no se que haría   
-  
me pregunto como serán nuestros hijos Wanyin hablando de hijos como estarán de grandes los hijo de tío hace demasiado tiempo que no los veo ni los voy a visitar ?? espero que estén bien   
-  
se empezó a sacar sus hermosas y blancas túnicas y se acostó en su cama   
-  
Lan Xichen suspira～  
-  
de verdad me tiene loco las caras que hace son muy tiernas y su temperamento hace que quiera domarlo, sus manos suaves ,sus labios rosas y carnosos hace que quiera besarlo que voy a hacer contigo Wanyin me pierdo cada vez mas en todas tus curvas ,me estoy volviendo cada vez mas loco por ti espero que en el futuro no haga alguna tontearía - Lan Xichen vuelve a suspirar y se queda dormido pensando en su amado  
-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
(en otro lugar con Wei Wuxian )  
-  
Wei Wuxian : Cheng Cheng algo muy raro paso hoy el segundo maestro Lan me beso y me gusto -dijo Wei Wuxian algo exaltado pero emocionado a la vez  
-  
jiang Cheng : QUE !! te beso pero que mierda de broma me estas diciendo Wei Wuxian   
-  
Wei Wuxian : hey el segundo maestro Lan no es igual a todo los demás alfas el es raro y serio aparte que al parecer le gustan los conejos -dijo Wei Wuxian mientras al decir la ultima parte de la oración se empezó a reír   
-  
jiang Cheng : pero que mierda te tomaste hoy para decir tanta estupidez junta Wei ying - dijo jiang Cheng un poco desconcertado por lo que su hermano decía ......  
-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
-  
y aquí terminamos el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya agradado y sin mas que decir   
-  
-  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:b･ﾟy✧e   
-  
-  
-


	11. cap. 9 (Pasado Zhanexual!?....)

-  
-  
Del capitulo anterior....  
-  
ey el segundo maestro Lan no es igual a todo los demás alfas el es raro y serio aparte que al parecer le gustan los conejos -dijo Wei Wuxian mientras al decir la ultima parte de la oración se empezó a reír  
-  
Pero que mierda te tomaste hoy para decir tanta estupidez junta Wei ying - dijo jiang Cheng un poco desconcertado por lo que su hermano decía  
-  
\- aunque no me agraden los alfas al igual que a ti y no me gusten ni los hombres ni las mujeres.........creo que me estoy volviendo Zhansexual - dijo "seriamente" Wei ying   
-  
Jiang Cheng : que!? Zhansexual? pero con que mierda de broma me vienes ahora eh y desde cuando eres tan cercano al segundo jade para llamarlo así !?  
-  
Wei Wuxian: para tu información yo soy muy cercano a Lan Zhan desde el primer día que nos conocimos fuimos amigos por lo que le puedo decir así hump-termino de decir mientras hacia un puchero  
-  
mejor me voy a dormir después de todo dudo mucho que tu versión de la historia sea la real - dijo jiang Cheng mientras rodaba los ojos y se sacaba sus túnicas exteriores  
-  
Wei ying : oye eso dolió deberías de tenerme mas respeto soy mayor que tu ,apartando el echo de que soy tu hermano - se puso una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido  
-  
si si lo que tu digas tengo sueño -jiang Cheng ya estaba dentro de su cama - buenas noches idiota -al cabo de unos minutos jiang Cheng finalmente se durmió y Wei Wuxian dijo- ahh que voy a hacer con este didi -dejo un suspiro al aire, se saco sus túnicas se adentro en la cama y se puso a dormir plácidamente  
-  
\---------- al día siguiente ---------  
-  
Wei ying ! Levántate falta poco para las clases !  
-  
Wei ying-cinco minutos mas Cheng Cheng -  
-  
Jiang Cheng fue a sacar del baño un balde de madera para llenarlo con agua y cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación lo vacío encima de su hermano -  
-  
Wei ying: cielos jiang Cheng si que estaba helada !! -  
-  
Jiang Cheng :vístete ya son casi las 5 de la mañana  
-  
Wei ying : y porque no lo mencionaste hasta ahora !?  
-  
Jiang Cheng : estabas durmiendo-dijo mientras zidian sacaba chispas y ponía una cara de eres imbécil o que ?  
-  
Wei ying : de acuerdo de acuerdo mientras no ocupes tu arma voluble en mi por mi esta bien - después de eso Wei ying se vistió como cual flash pasara por ahí  
-  
\----------------------------------------------  
-  
Ya después de que Wei Wuxian se vistiera ambos se pusieron sus respectivos velos y partieron para el salón de clases  
-  
-En el camino-  
-  
Jiang Cheng :mmm oye Wei ying que pasa si hipotéticamente me-me gusta alguien?-  
-  
Wei ying : siendo sincero se acabaría el mundo -  
-  
Jiang Cheng: Wei Wuxian! -  
-  
Wei ying: de acuerdo de acuerdo, creo que si te enamoraras saldrías lastimado y seria un maldito dolor de trasero arreglar tu corazón -dijo alegre  
-  
Jiang Cheng le pega en el brazo con su puño Wei ying  
-  
au ! Jiang Cheng que pasa si ese golpe queda marcado en mi hermosa piel y ya nadie me quiere !?-dijo MUY "preocupado" Wei ying   
-  
Jiang Cheng: exagerado , aparte el que no te quisiera seria muy tonto -termino de decir rápidamente la ultima parte de la oración y se fue mas rápido a la salón de estudios dejando atrás a Wei ying  
-  
Wei ying: awww mi Cheng Cheng esta creciendo ya no solo salen insultos su boca si no que también halagos -dijo conmovido por lo que dijo su hermano  
-  
\----------------------------------------------------  
-  
Tuvieron sus clases normales pero jiang Cheng no pudo concentrarse en ningún memento ya que esta vez todo por que tenia su mente era Lan Xichen .....  
-  
Lan Xichen : bueno terminando de decir eso les voy a informar que hay prueba mañana de lo que se paso hoy ...

> Mente de jiang Cheng <  
-  
Prueba ? no escuche nada ahora que voy a hacer !? A ver jiang Cheng cálmate y piensa, piensa  
-  
(Recuerdo de cuando estaba castigado)  
Lan Xichen : si tienes problemas siéntete bienvenido a venir cuando quieras recuérdalo   
-ya que tu lo dijiste vamos a intentarlo o no ? aggh no se le pregunto o no le pregunto ? le pregunto o no le pregunto agggh por que decidir es tan difícil !?-  
-  
En vos alta - ya se le voy a preguntar a Lan Xichen - dijo determinado jiang Cheng  
-  
-  
Afuera de la mente de jiang Cheng todos excepto el y Xichen se habían ido del lugar  
-  
Lan Xichen noto que jiang Cheng estaba pensando en algo y la verdad le pareció divertido cuando de vez en cuando murmuraba algo que no entendía de pronto noto que el menor alzo la voz y dijo -ya se le voy a preguntar a Lan Xichen -dijo el menor con una voz determinada  
-  
Lan Xichen se acerco al menor y dijo - que me quieres preguntar jiang Cheng ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng se asusto por que no sabia que estaba Lan Xichen ahí y por casualidades de la vida derramo la tinta de su escritorio en si mismo provocando que sus túnicas moradas se mancharan  
-  
Jiang Cheng : mierda !  
-  
Lan Xichen : no diga malas palabras tiene túnicas de repuesto ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng: o sea si pero no ya que son muy delgadas estas eran las únicas gruesas ,por que tiene que hacer tanto frio aquí !?  
-  
Lan Xichen: si quieres podemos ir a mi Hanshi y te puedo dar una de mis túnicas mientras pido que vayan a lavar las tuyas y de paso me puedes hacer la pregunta que me querías hacer que te parece ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng : oh bueno de acuerdo  
-  
Lan Xichen : entonces vamos -dijo con una sonrisa  
-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ,sin mas que decir   
-  
\\( •̀ ω •́ )/✧ bye


	12. cap 10 "Pasado Tunicas..."

-  
-  
Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero decir que tengo pensado hacer un one-shot de cada pareja mencionada en las aclaraciones de hecho creo que voy a empezar con Yanli y Zixuan  
-  
Ahora si capitulo de hoy ⤵  
-  
↘ ⬇ ↙   
-  
ya dentro del Hanshi Xichen fue a su habitación ha sacar unas prendas abrigadoras que le pudieran servir a jiang Cheng ya que el es mucho mas grande que el menor y las túnicas de el le iban a quedar muy grandes así que busco las mas pequeñas que encontró y se las dio al menor-te puedes cambiar en mi habitación -indicándole su cuarto  
-  
Jiang Cheng: de acuerdo-dijo malhumorado mientras miraba las túnicas blancas  
-  
Jiang Cheng entro a la habitación cerro la puerta y se empezó a cambiar mientras que Lan Xichen afuera se estaba tomando un te esperándolo  
-  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Jiang Cheng después de ponerse las túnicas finalmente salió- no tenias unas mas pequeñas estas me quedan muy grandes aunque son realmente cálidas- dijo mientras mostraba las mangas largas y hacia un puchero enojado  
-  
Lan Xichen: me disculpo no tenia unas mas pequeñas  
-  
Jiang Cheng: a donde vamos para poder tener mis túnicas limpias otra vez?-mientras tenia en sus manos sus túnicas manchadas  
-  
Lan Xichen :mande a llamar a un sirviente que debería de venir a buscar la túnica para lavarlas   
-  
Jiang Cheng- si lo que sea pero no te vas a molestar por que las manche al arrastrarlas por el suelo ?  
-  
Lan Xichen: la verdad es que no no me molesta ya que es una excepción aparte no deberían de ensuciarse tanto ya que estamos adentro y no afuera-sonrisa  
-  
Jiang Cheng- bueno y gracias por esta solución me hubiera molestado mucho llegar con las túnicas manchadas a mi cuarto ya que en el camino me mirarían raro por estar manchado, al ser un joven maestro no puedo permitir que se rían de mi...seria muy vergonzoso  
-  
Lan Xichen : de nada -sonrisa   
-  
Toc toc primer joven maestro que requiere ?-pregunto una sirvienta  
-  
Lan Xichen tomo las prendas de jiang Cheng abrió la puerta pasándole las túnicas a la sirvienta -las quiero lavar para cuando las pueden tener listas  
-  
Sirvienta-mañana en la mañana señor  
-  
Lan Xichen: gracias cuando estén listas por favor envíalas a la habitación del joven maestro jiang -sonrisa  
-  
Sirvienta-seguiré sus ordenes primer maestro me retiro  
-  
Lan Xichen : tus túnicas van a estar listas para mañana jiang Cheng.  
-  
Jiang Cheng soltó un suspiro al aire-bueno es lo que hay gracias por ayudarme Lan xi...sabes que olvídalo-sonrojado  
-  
Lan Xichen : y bueno cual era la pregunta que querías hacerme ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng : amm bueno esto amm ehh bueno quiero que me des la clase de hoy de nuevo ya que no preste atención en absolutamente nada y dijiste que iba a haber examen y bueno me quede pensando y-y....  
-  
Lan Xichen: de acuerdo te voy a dar la clase de nuevo  
-  
Después de esa conversación Xichen se puso a explicar la clase de nuevo y cuando finalmente termino la explicación de todo ,a jiang Cheng le gruño el estomago   
-  
Lan Xichen :tienes hambre quieres que pidamos comida a los sirvientes ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng: si por favor !-abriendo los ojos de par en par- ehem o sea si por favor primer jade Lan-dijo mas respetuoso ya que había actuado mal frente a un mayor aunque era su "amigo"-  
-  
Lan Xichen : te he dicho muchas veces que me puedes decir Xichen somos amigos no?  
-  
jiang Cheng : somos "amigos" pero aun no te voy a llamar por tu nombre de cortesía-  
-  
Lan Xichen : bueno voy a llamar a un sirviente para pedir la comida -dijo mientras se iba de la habitación  
-  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
después de unos minutos Xichen volvió diciendo que ya había pedido la comida y que la traerían en un rato  
-  
Lan Xichen: jiang Cheng esta pregunta ha estado rondando en mi cabeza mucho tiempo y quisiera saber si la puedes responder  
-  
Jiang Cheng: mmm si, cual es la pregunta?-pregunto con un poco curiosidad  
-  
Lan Xichen : bueno emm ¿Por que llevan velo tu y tu hermano? No es necesario que respondas si no quieres de acuerdo-dijo Lan Xichen algo nervioso  
-  
Jiang Cheng: no tranquilo creo que por el momento tengo bastante confianza en ti como para decirte la primera base de todo ,emm bueno me dan asco las miradas que me dan cuando me quito el velo me incomodan mucho no importa que genero aunque los que mas asco me dan son los alfas me dan asco en especial ellos-termino de decir con disgusto   
-  
Lan Xichen: oh em y yo te e molestado es que no se si te e echo sentir así y si lo hice no queria hacerte sentir incomodo en ningún sentido-dijo preocupado  
-  
Jiang Cheng: ah no no no, tú am bueno creo que eres diferente por tu actuar y realmente no me incomodas en ningún sentido aunque seas alfa es...realmente extraño ya que después de...no eh estado cerca de ningún alfa que no sea mi padre o el hermano de Huaisang -  
-  
Lan Xichen un poco sorprendido-conoces a Nie Mingjue ?  
-  
Jiang Cheng: si pero no mucho por que ?-  
-  
Lan Xichen :oh es que el es mi hermano jurado y nunca supe que te había conocido-  
-  
Jiang Cheng: oh bueno lo conozco porque es el hermano mayor de Huaisang que es el amigo de la infancia de Wei ying y mío y da el caso que los conocí de pequeño cuando aun el ex-líder Nie estaba vivo, fueron a una conferencia y jugamos un rato Wei ying Huaisang y yo mientras que el solo nos miraba en una esquina con una cara furiosa y eso me molesto por lo que fui y le pegue una patada en sus partes intimas para que se fuera, me sermonearon un buen rato pero lo valió ya que aun hasta el día de hoy yo con Wei ying aun nos reímos de ese momento y el porque no supiste de mi por el mmm debe ser muy poco agradable contar de alguien que te pego en las partes intimas y menos si fue un niño el que lo hizo no?  
-  
Lan Xichen :pff esa era una historia que no sabia de el y creo que ya entiendo por que no dijo nada de ti -dijo algo divertido  
-  
Jiang Cheng: oh y te aseguro que no es la primera ni la ultima vez que le pegue , lo malo es que después de un tiempo perdimos conexión con Huaisang hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar hace unos meses por que el también vino estudiar a la secta Lan -dijo feliz  
-  
Toc toc -vengo con la cena jóvenes maestros-hablo una sirviente  
-  
Lan Xichen se paro abrió y recibió la comida poniéndola en la mesa -muchas gracias por traerla-  
-  
Sirviente-de nada primer joven maestro ahora me retiro -  
-  
El sirviente se retiro y los dos se pusieron junto a la mesa para comer...  
-  
Jiang Cheng se saco su velo y saco su bolsita con la especia picante que anteriormente le había dado Xichen y le echo un poco a su comida  
-  
Lan Xichen :veo que le gusto bastante  
-  
Jiang Cheng :la verdad es muy buena da mucho sabor-  
-  
Lan Xichen sonríe - pues comamos  
-  
Jiang Cheng empezó primero tomando la sopa y después empezó a comer el arroz sin darse cuenta de como el otro lo miraba furtivamente....  
-  
Lan Xichen a diferencia de jiang Cheng empezó con la sopa pero la tomo lento con calma y con la delicadeza propia de un Lan, mientras miraba como subía y bajaba la manzana de adán de jiang Cheng al tomar sopa y cuando empezó con el arroz lo único que hacia era seguir con sus ojos la boca del menor al comer ,otra vez se había perdido completamente en el otro  
-  
Cuando jiang Cheng termino de comer su ración miro como Lan Xichen no había comido mucho de su arroz y cuando alzo la vista y vio los ojos de Lan Xichen volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento como si fuera un gato delante de un tigre pero este no queria dañarlo si no que hacer otra cosa que aun no desifraba...se paro de su puesto se acerco y a Lan Xichen   
-  
-primer jade esta bien?-decía mientras agitaba su mano derecha frente a los ojos de Lan Xichen quien instintivamente lo agarro de la muñeca -auu ! Duele suéltame -dijo en un vano intento de apartar su muñeca del agarre  
-  
Lan Xichen reacciono después del quejido del menor por lo que lo soltó-y-yo realmente lo siento no fue mi intención-  
-  
Jiang Cheng: por que mierda tienes que ser tan fuerte!?  
-  
Lan Xichen :lo siento, lo siento es que me quede pensando en algo y como vi una mano agitándose frente a mi la tome instintivamente en modo de defensa lo siento -decía arrepentido y avergonzado de su actuar  
-  
aggh ya que ,ya paso pero no lo vuelvas a volver a hacer o te rompo tus malditas piernas-aclaro jiang Cheng notablemente molesto  
-  
Lan Xichen suspiro y dijo: bueno pero creo ya es bastante tarde por lo que creo de deberías de volver a tu habitación te acompaño o sabes el camino?  
-  
Jiang Cheng: obvio que lo se, gracias por lo de hoy mañana te devuelvo tus túnicas  
-  
Lan Xichen: no hay necesidad te las puedes quedar después de todo eran unas que me quedaban pequeñas  
-  
Jiang Cheng : bueno sin mas que decir me retiro primer jade Lan -  
-  
Jiang Cheng cerro la puerta y se fue~  
-  
\----------------------------------------------------  
-  
Jiang Cheng abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Wei ying en su cama con una mirada enojada-aquí vamos-  
-  
Wei Wuxian: A-Cheng por que no me dijiste que no ibas a llegar a la cena? Con quien estabas? Que paso con tu ropa? Por que llevas túnicas de la secta Lan? Van aquí cuéntamelo todo soy todo oídos  
-  
jiang Cheng: no dije que no iba a llegar a la cena por que uno no sabia que iba estar tanto rato ahí y dos no estabas conmigo como para que te pudiera avisar idiota-  
-  
Wei Wuxian :buena respuesta exceptuando el idiota, bien siguiente respuesta  
-  
Jiang Cheng: estaba con el primer jade ya que me paso un pequeño incidente  
-  
Wei Wuxian :que incidente si se podría saber?  
-  
Jiang Cheng :derrame tinta en mis túnicas por accidente a lo que el me ayudo y de paso le pregunte sobre un tema que no comprendí (o sea toda la clase )  
-  
Wei Wuxian: y no izo nada mas?- serio  
-  
Jiang Cheng : no nada solo me presto unas túnicas suyas y me las puse ya que necesitaba lavar mi ropa por cierto mis túnicas deberían de llegar aquí mañana en la mañana  
-  
Wei Wuxian suspiro: dé acuerdo pero no te vallas a encontrar a solas con algún alfa otra vez te podrían hacer algo por que crees que siempre estoy contigo mi querido a-Cheng  
-  
Jiang Cheng: para cuidarme lo se pero el es mi primer amigo en años apartando a Huaisang obviamente y aparte tu te has estado encontrando de vez en cuando con el segundo jade a si que tampoco me puedes sermonear tanto -  
-  
Wei Wuxian :bueno eso si fue un golpe bajo y no nos estamos encontrando recuerda que aun estoy en castigo  
-  
Jiang Cheng: y como no? si has roto casi toda las reglas del muro gigante que tanto aprecian los Lan -dijo sarcásticamente jiang Cheng  
-  
Wei ying :oye......jiang Cheng !  
-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Fin del capitulo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)  
-  
-  
-  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*b｡y･ﾟe✧  
-  
-  
-  
es mi idea o Xichen se estuvo disculpando y haciendo peguntas casi todo el capitulo ??   
-  
:v


	13. Chapter 13

-  
-del capitulo anterior -  
-  
Jiang Cheng: para cuidarme lo se pero el es mi primer amigo en años apartando a Huaisang obviamente y aparte tu te has estado encontrando de vez en cuando con el segundo jade a si que tampoco me puedes sermonear tanto -  
-  
Wei Wuxian :bueno eso si fue un golpe bajo y no nos estamos encontrando recuerda que aun estoy en castigo  
-  
Jiang Cheng : y como no? si has roto casi toda las reglas del muro gigante que tanto aprecian los Lan -dijo sarcásticamente Jiang Cheng  
-  
Wei Ying :oye......Jiang Cheng !-grito al ver como su didi se desplomaba y caía al suelo  
-  
Wei Ying actuó rápido y alcanzo a agarrar Jiang Cheng antes de que cayera completamente al suelo toco el rostro del contrario y tenia fiebre pero no una normal si no que una producida por el celo  
-  
Jiang Cheng: Wei....Ying estoy en celo....hace calor....donde tienes los supresores?  
-  
Wei Ying dejo de lado a Jiang Cheng y empezó a escarbar dentro de su túnica hasta sacar una bolsita roja y al abrirla saca una píldora inhibidora y se la da a Jiang Cheng  
-  
Wei Ying: en nos pocos minutos mas debería de acabarse tu celo si es que funciona el inhibidor- dijo intranquilo porque nunca habían tomado los nuevos inhibidores a pesar de haberle prometido a Jiang Fengmian que los ocuparían "Wei Ying: de acuerdo los voy a estar esperando con Jiang Cheng por mientras vamos a usar los viejos en el primer día de Gusu" pero nunca lo hicieron ya que decidieron que primero iban a terminar de ocupar los antiguos antes de ocupar los nuevos ,Wei Ying no sabia si el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng lo iba a aceptar o rechazar por lo que estaba sumamente preocupado  
-  
Wei Ying escucho varios gemidos y gritos de ayuda de parte de Jiang Cheng miro hacia atrás rápidamente y vio algo que quizá nunca se imagino después de que su hermano haya sido vio.... su hermano se había descontrolado sacando a su animal interior pero esta vez no se estaba intentando sacar su propia piel si no que mientras lloraba por los recuerdos de su primer celo se masturbaba con las túnicas del primer joven maestro Lan -para! no! no!-decía mientras lagrimas caían y caían  
-  
Wei Ying vio que el animal interior tomo control del cuerpo de su didi pero no de su mente y por eso lo que decía no concordaba para nada con lo que estaba haciendo  
-  
Wei Ying se saco sus túnicas exteriores para dárselas a su didi pero al intentar quitarle las del primer jade para ponerle las suyas lo alejo de un manotazo -eso lo encontró extraño pero después le preguntaría sobre eso a su didi  
-  
en ese momento Wei Ying vio lo débil y indefenso que se veía Jiang Cheng en el suelo -cerro sus puños con fuerza y lo miro por unos segundos mas  
-  
Wei Ying se acerco a Jiang Cheng nuevamente pero esta vez mas cauteloso se agacho y lo abrazo -estoy aquí no tengas miedo, estoy aquí-unas lagrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de los dos-, estas a salvo conmigo ningún demonio te podrá tocar nuevamente ,no te voy a hacer daño estoy contigo te voy a proteger-dijo Wei Ying mientras veía los lastimeros ojos a Jiang Cheng lo volvió a abrazar-estas salvo Jiang Cheng a salvo.....-  
-  
con lo que dijo Wei Ying Jiang Cheng dejo de llorar y empezó a hacer una expresión un poco mas calmada y abriendo de apoco los ojos mientras aun era abrazado por Wei Ying correspondió el abrazo y estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Jiang Cheng volvió a sentir su celo mas fuerte  
-  
Jiang Cheng se separo bruscamente de Wei Ying y comenzó a decir : amgh- Wei Ying ....tengo miedo no me gusta recordar-unhg- odio mi celo odio ser omega -ahh-y lo que mas me asusta de todo esto es que me gusta -unhh-lo que me hago a mi mismo...-ahh- tengo miedo Wei Ying-ahh- yo quiero tener dentro mio -ungh- a Xichen pero es mi amigo-ahh- se que esta...mal pero -ummh-lo quiero pero no solo en sentido de intimidad sino que lo amo.....-angh- con el ultimo gemido termino de correrse encima de las túnicas de Lan Xichen  
-  
en estos momentos Wei Ying agradecía que la habitación no dejara escapar fermonas y fuera insonora  
-  
Wei Ying se quedo en silencio con la declaración que acababa de hacer su hermano pero después lo comentarían entre ellos ahora tenia que buscar la bolsita con los supresores  
-  
busco nuevamente la bolsita donde estaban los supresores y le dio otro a Jiang Cheng para ver si ahora si funcionaba***  
-  
después que Wei Ying le volvió a dar el inhibidor a Jiang Cheng se calmo al ver como de apoco Jiang Cheng dejaba de tirar tantas fermonas y le bajaba la fiebre  
-  
Jiang Cheng miro hacia otro lado y con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza dijo-gracias Wei Ying -  
-  
funciono! grito feliz Wei Ying  
-  
Jiang Cheng: no grites me duele la cabeza -arritado  
-  
Wei Ying: por que mi didi es tan malo conmigo -dijo haciendo en puchero mientras fingía estar enojado  
-  
Jiang Cheng: te pego por que te amo  
-  
Wei Ying: pero tu amor duele Jiang Cheng  
-  
Jiang Cheng le pega fuerte en el brazo-es para que lo sientas ahora me voy a dormir la verdad es que con toda la adrenalina del celo me canse bastante -dijo con una voz bastante cansada-  
-  
Wei Ying: duerme entonces no te detengo después de todo es bastante tarde y tengo sueño al igual que tu  
-  
los dos se metieron en sus respectivas camas y a cavo de unos pocos minutos ya estaban completamente dormidos  
-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
aclaración  
-  
busco nuevamente la bolsita donde estaban los supresores y le dio otro a Jiang Cheng para ver si ahora si funcionaba***  
-  
los supresores cuando son nuevos y tu nunca los has tomado antes pueden ser rechazados por tu cuerpo y en el caso de que lo haya rechazado y no tengas tu antiguo supresor o inhibidor tienen que esperar un rato para tomas otro pero no es recomendable tomar mas de uno o dos de cualquier supresor o inhibidor ya que te podrías hacer daño con tanto medicamento en tu cuerpo ya que los supresores son muy concentrados por lo que seria veneno tomar mas de dos o tres  
-  
-  
Fin del capitulo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan leyendo mi historia :")  
-  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*b｡y･ﾟe✧  
-


End file.
